A printing apparatus for printing on a wide sheet such as a check or a statement sheet is known. Such a printing apparatus may include a slit having a gap into which a sheet can be inserted into one side of a carrying path of the sheet. Because the slit is provided in the printing unit, the printing unit has a cantilever structure and when accidental shock or load is applied from above, there is a concern that a frame of the printing unit becomes deformed.